Jibanyan
Rudy, now known as the Yo-Kai, Jibanyan, is the primary mascot of the multi-media franchise, Yo-Kai Watch. While depicted primarily as a Comic Relief character who somewhat serves as a subject for comedic abuse, He is particularly show to be skilled in combat. Even showing some impressive feats despite being a D Rank Yo-Kai. Background Once a simple house cat, Rudy lived under the care of a young teenager named Amy. On a faithful day, Amy walked across an intersection in a quick effort to meet her friends. The Shinigami, who control death over humans, had plans to kill Amy as it was her time to be taken to the afterlife. However, Rudy jumped and pushed her out the way, killing himself in the process. Once he awoke, He became a yo-kai. As an effort to honor Amy, He would attempt to defeat any truck he came across. Eventually, Jibanyan met a young Nate Adams as one of his staple fighters in the games and anime. Stats Attack Potency: Large Building Level+ '(Shattered Dianyan, a diamond counterpart to himself, with a single punch) | '''Country Level '(Has fought foes such as the Ghoulfather and Narwail, who are superior to Robonyan 28. Robonyan 28 created an explosion of this size), possibly 'higher ' 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Dodged Kat Kraydel's Soultimate move, Enlightenment, which has her summon a divine beam of sunlight) | Likely '''Massively Faster than Light+ (Superior to those who could outspeed an early series Hovernyan, who could move at lightspeeds. By the endgame, He could dodge attacks from Rubeus J, another lightspeed boss. Can dodge attacks from Zenlightener, who can create supernovas that reach solar systems within seconds) Durability: Large Building Level+ '''| '''Country Level, possibly higher ' 'Hax: '''Controllable '''Invisibility, Regeneration, Toon Force '''(Gives him cartoonish '''elasticity), Non-Physical Interaction '''(Able to harm spirits and ghosts), '''Possession '''through entering a person's spirit, '''Speed Reduction '''with inspiritments, '''Explosion Manipulation Intelligence: Above Average. Tactically skilled and gifted in physical combat Stamina: 'Extremely High (Despite being beaten by a truck again and again, He still was able to fight even while injured) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Inspiritment: 'Jibanyan can hop into a beings body and control them like a puppet *'Regeneration: 'Allows Jibanyan to survive and come back from various injuries. Shown when he had several visible injuries like broken bones, only to recover almost instantly. Other Yo-kai such as Whisper have shown regeneration from being split in half vertically Techniques *'Paws of Fury: 'Jibanyan unleashes rapid-fire punches on an opponent, having enough range to hit multiple opponents *'Nyext: 'Jibanyan tells a joke that creates an explosion around him *'Victory: 'Jibanyan fires a beam shaped as a V created by a legendary joke *'Power Attack: 'A physical strike with enhanced power by extra fighting spirit. *'Blaze: 'Jibanyan shoots a ball of fire at the opponent Equipment *'Meow Meow Blaster: 'A Blaster that can fire laser beams and can attack foes from long distance *'Paper Fan: 'A traditional japanese paper fan, usually used for melee and to increase the strength of Jibanyan's attacks *'Memory Chime: '''A treasured chime that reminds Jibanyan of Amy, raising his strength and speed Key '''Yo-Kai Watch | Yo-Kai Watch Blasters and onward Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *One-shot Dianyan, who is a being comprised entirely of diamond, and left him in shatters' *Left dents within the trucks of metal *Launched Nate Adams, a 4 1/6 feet tall boy, into the sky *Pelted Robonyan, a robotic version of himself comprised of steel, several feet into the air *Harm's Whisper and Nate on a daily basis *Knocked Cadin back a considerable distance Speed/Reactions *Jibanyan dodged Robonyan's super electric rocket punch *Canonically dodges Kat Kraydel's soultimate, "Enlightenment", which is comprised of damaging sunlight *Effortlessly hopped around speeding truck over an intersection *Punch so fast his paws appear as blurs and afterimages *Considered speedy even to characters who can summon lightning and outmatch it *Canonically reacted to Robonyan 28's Gatling guns *Easily moved out of the way of a careening tree *Superior in speed to Robonyan 28, who's Super Electric Punch can reach the moon in 13 seconds Durability/Endurance *Launched into the sky and survived on several occasions *Hit by cars numerous times with either little to no injury *Took little damage and only sharp pain when he dipped his rear into lava *Taken many hits from Gargaros, being stomped on by him, being launched by his iron club *Survived Rubeus J's Cataclysm, launching him and his teammates a large distance and sustained no damage *Taken beatings from Zazel and Duke Drooly, along with Whisper *Was hit so hard by Nate that it broke the fourth wall, causing him to splat onto the viewers screen *Survived being fused with Whisper, which required noticeably painful physical fusion *Fell hundreds of meters from the air as Buchinyan and felt the damage even after unfusing Powerscaling *Fought on par with Cadin *Defeated Cornfused when first arriving in BBQ *Possibly comparable to USApyon Invader Mode and Hovernyan as he combined his efforts to destroy Whaleman Weaknesses *Has a disliking for water and water-based opponents *Might not take the fight if he doesn't see the opponent as much of a threat *Can panic if the opponent looks too scary Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Level-5 Category:RPG Characters Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Spirits Category:Large Building Level Category:Country Level Category:Relativistic+ Category:Massively Faster than Light+